Zoe stays
This is where Zoe Trent decides to stay with the other dogs in The Great Dog Caper. return to the apartment Zoe Trent: a box How about an intro, Francis? Francis: Introducing, the most beautiful dog around... Zoe Trent: You forgot "amazing vocalist!" Francis: The most beautiful, amazing vocalist dog, around: Zoe Trent! Zoe Trent: out of the box, pretending to have a crowd cheering for her Dodger: Nice on, Zoe! Zoe Trent: her step Whoa! on the ground, her beret falling off in the act other dogs come over Zoe Trent: Hey easy, I'm ticklish okay? Rita: Oh really? Zoe Trent: gasp No, no! and Tito start tickling Zoe Zoe Trent: No, please! No stop it! laughing in the vents Pepper Clark: Are we there yet? Whiffle: Will you quit asking that?! Besides, Penny's blocking my sight. Penny Ling: I can't help it, I'm big bone! Pepper Clark: I should've been behind the beavers! Vinie Terrio: Uh, no thanks. I've been behind you before, sometimes it ain't such a great place to be. Birchbark: Hey, can we concentrate on our task before us? Winona: something It's Zoe! howls Minka Mark: This way! I see a light up ahead! race forward and come up to the grate Angel: Guys, can you see? What's going on? are now using a wacky spy scope thing Angel: Bring it higher. Russel Ferguson: Well, what do you see? Angel: gasp The other dogs are tickle tourtering her! Sunil Nevla: gasp What are we going to do?! Chainsaw: Use our heads. are now charging at the grate, using the beavers as a battering ram Sunil Nevla: But I don't wanna use your heads! Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! burst through the grate and run past the dogs and into a pile of packing peanuts Dodger: What the? Buster: What's this?! Zoe Trent: her hat back on Pepper! Minka! Penny Ling! Guys! How did you find me? Pepper Clark: Watch yourself, Zoe! on Zoe Zoe Trent: Yah! on the ground Minka Mark: We're here to spring you Zoe! Buster: Ah! Russel Ferguson: Say "hello" to the hedgehog! Angel: Prepare to face Rabbit attack! Zoe Trent: Wait, guys! These are my friends! Sunil Nevla: Yeah, we're her friends! Zoe Trent: No Sunil, I mean they're my friends! and Einstein growling Rita: Hey! Leave him alone. Whiffle: out his S&W 1917 revolver and cocks it No one move! This thing's loaded, Iet you have it! of the other dogs move Minka Mark: Grab Zoe and let's go! Zoe Trent: Hey wait! grabs Zoe and they run for the vent Zoe Trent: Put me down! Gummy: To the vent! Francis: They're stealing her! Buster: NO! Everyone:' YAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!' then in front of them are Timber, Splinter, Chomper, and the toy Dusty Timber: Hold it right there! Pets: Guys?! Woodchip: You 3? How did get out from those logs? Splinter: Zoe, thank the Lord you're alright! Zoe Trent: Guys, what is going on? Birchbark: Hang on, we're the beavers helping these fine pets! Chomper: No, we are. Chainsaw: We're the beavers! Timber: We ''are the beavers! Minka Mark: Okay, which one of you is real one? All 6 beavers: '''WE ARE!!' Pepper Clark: Okay, I'm really stumped right now. Timber: Wait! We can prove we're the real beavers! Woodchip: Really? Splinter, and Chomper take off their hardhats and reveal their guns Pets: GUYS!!! Chainsaw: Whoa. Woodchip: You guys carry guns? Birchbark: Are we missing something? Russel Ferguson: It's just that we thought you guys were Timber, Splinter, and Chomper. Birchbark: Timber? Woodchip: Splinter? Chainsaw: Chomper? Timber: Yep. Splinter: That's us. Woodchip: You guys thought we were them? Penny Ling: Yes. Birchbark: But our names aren't "Timber, Splinter, and Chomper." Pepper Clark: But if they're Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, then who are you? Birchbark: Our names are Birchbark. Woochip: Woodchip. Chainsaw: And Chainsaw. The Pets: Hi, Birchbark, Woodchip, and Chainsaw. Woodchip: Nice to meet you. Same to you Miss Zoe Trent. Zoe Trent: blushes Timber: Zoe, you're in real danger here. We've got to leave right away. Winona: Those crazy scrap tugs are selling you to a dog show. Minka Mark: In Italy! Zoe Trent: I know, it's okay, I actually wanna go! Russel Ferguson: What?! Zoe, are you serious?! Zoe Trent: Yes, these guys are my show pals. Falcon: Zoe, what are you talking about? Zoe Trent: What I'm talking about? It was a great tv show about dogs and I star in it! on Tv Look, that's me! Opal: This is weird. Zoe Trent: This is actually real. I was a purse! Angel: A purse? Vinnie Terrio: Zoe's gone Demetrious! Timber: It's "delerious." Spinter: Nevermind that. Falcon: Zoe, knock this off and let's go. Zoe Trent: Falcon, I can't go. I can't abandon these guys, they need me to get to Italy. Without me, they'll go back to kennels. Maybe forever! Falcon: Zoe Trent, you're not a 24hr show dog. You're a regular house dog, You... Are.... A PET!! Zoe Trent: But what about Blythe? She'll grow up and then leave the Pet shop, then what do we do? You tell me. Timber: Somewhere in that purple and lavander fur is a dog who helped us understand friendship. Pepper Clark: And we've traveled all this way to rescue that dog. Cause we believed her. Zoe Trent: Well, you wasted your time. Pepper Clark: Let's go guys. Opal: But what about Zoe? Timber: She's coming with us. Gummy: What?! But Blythe's coming home tomorrow! Pepper Clark: Then we shall be waiting for her. the vent and everyone goes in Zoe Trent: I don't have a choice guys. This is my only chance. Splinter: To do what Zoe? Chomper: See people on stage, and never be loved again? Pepper Clark: And I'd hate to break to your sister Gail, that you choose to reject us and go be in a dog show in Italy. step into the vent and slam the grate Buster: Way a go Zoe! I thought they wouldn't leave. on the TV, a woody puppet is playing guitar and singing "You've got a Friend in Me" Zoe Trent: to the TV Dodger: Zoe? Zoe Trent: down as she watches the TV at the photo of her and the others What am I doing? to the vent Guys! Wait! Pepper! Timber! Buster: Wait?! Where are you going? Zoe Trent: You're right, Buster. I can't stop Blythe from growing up, but wouldn't miss friendship for the world! Buster: No! Zoe: the vent GUYS!!! Pepper Clark: Yes? Splinter: Yes? Zoe Trent: I'm coming with you. to step in No wait! I'll be right back! Pepper Clark: Way to go, Zoe. Zoe Trent: Guys, come with me! Tito: What? Zoe Trent: Fluttershy and Blythe can find your owners I know it! Rita: Zoe, I don't know. Zoe Trent: Wouldn't you want to spend one more day with Torry? This is it Rita, making an owner happy and you know it. Dodger you with me? Dodger: Of course, Zoe. Zoe Trent: Tito? Tito: Yeah, man! Zoe Trent: Francis? Francis: Of course. Einstein: Sure, I'll go. Zoe Trent: Buster. How about you? turns the keenel but Buster isn't there Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts